A Sex Slave Princess
by Opalay Haddock
Summary: Before Eugene brings Rapunzel back to her parents, Eugene makes Rapunzel his sex slave in the tower for one night and then he brings her back while she is a sex slave in secret in the castle
1. Chapter 1

A Sex Slave Princess

Before Eugene brings Rapunzel back to her parents, Eugene makes Rapunzel his sex slave in the tower for one night and then he brings her back while she is a sex slave in secret in the kingdom

Chapter One

"oh Eugene, I'm so happy that your alive and we can start our new dreams when you return me to my parents." Said Rapunzel as she and Eugene are laying on the floor hugging

"me too, want to celebrate first before we see your parents." Said Eugene

"what kind of celebration?" asked Rapunzel

"we have sexes to start our dreams." Said Eugene as he picks Rapunzel up from the floor and carries her bridal style to her bedroom

"what is your new dream?" asked Rapunzel as Eugene lays her on the bed and he climbs on the bed with her

"to have you at my side as my sex slave." Said Eugene as he hovers over Rapunzel's body with her body between his legs

"will you treat me like a human being unlike Mother did?" asked Rapunzel as she lays down

"I will treat you right like a princess even through you're a princess." Said Eugene as he unties the ribbons on Rapunzel's shirt to reveal Rapunzel's large size breasts

"wow, you sure do have big breasts." Said Eugene as he places both of his hands on top of them and he begins messaging them

Rapunzel closes her eyes as she begins moaning softly

"out of all of the woman I have seen naked, you win the first prize." Said Eugene as he presses the breasts together

"did you ever had sexes with them?" asked Rapunzel

"no they would pay me to message their breasts." Said Eugene as he pinches the nipples

"did you get to see those woman again after they gave you the money?" asked Rapunzel

"no." said Eugene as he bends down to cup the left breasts to place his mouth over the nipple and he begins sucking on it while his other hand in on the other breast messaging it

"how come?" Rapunzel asked while she could feel Eugene's tongue moving around on her left nipple

"because they had husbands which they would sometimes try to beat me up." Said Eugene

"how much money would they give you after you message their breasts?" asked Rapunzel

"sometimes forty to fifty dollars, they would give me some jewelry and some other stuff that is worthless to me." Said Eugene

"do you keep the stuff they give you?" asked Rapunzel

"yes." Said Eugene

"instead of having sexes tonight, can we go and see my parents and then have sexes." Said Rapunzel

"yes you probably wont to see your parents from eighteen years." Said Eugene as he closes Rapunzel's top and ties it tightly that make the breasts to be together

"all right let's go." Eugene says as they take the secret stairway to exit the tower and they head to the castle

**This sex slave story isn't my favorite but I'll continue it**


	2. Chapter 2 rewritten

Chapter Two

Rewritten and sorry for the regular short chapter but it will be longer

As Rapunzel and Eugene on Maximus' back with Pascal on Rapunzel's shoulder ride through the village, the villagers watch as watch the couple on the Palace Guard horse make their way up to the castle

The villagers had two things on their mind and they were "who is this mysterious brown haired girl with master their Flynn Ryder and why are they heading to the castle?

As they made it to the castle until they were stopped by two guards

"who are you strange maiden and what is your true business to see the King and Queen of Corona?" asked the guard

"tell the King and Queen that their lost daughter has finally come home." said Rapunzel as she gets off Maximus' back with Eugene's help

"impossible, the lost princess was a blonde not a bruntette." said a second guard

"it turned brown from being in the dark for so long but look at her face, she looks like the Queen." said Eugene

Both of the guards looked at Rapunzel's face for several seconds until they both gasped

"it's true she is the lost princess, she has finally come home from being lost for eighteen years, go and get the King and Queen." said the first guard again as the second guard rans off

"I'm so sorry princess, please forgive me for not recognizeing you from the brown hair, last time we saw you, you had yellow hair." said the guard as he bows to Rapunzel

"there's no need to apologize." said Rapunzel as the guard stood back up

"I'll take you and your rescuer to the spot where you'll meet your parents." said the guard as he takes Rapunzel and Euegen to a spot

"I hope they will love me." thought Rapunzel as she and Eugene follow the guard around the castle

I again sorry for the short chapter, I'm redoing some chapters to make them longer


End file.
